


Sunset [PodFic]

by Tanuki_Ghost



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_Ghost/pseuds/Tanuki_Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the Reader-Insert Fanfiction piece "Sunset" written by NoisyFrenchGirl.<br/>4 min. 30. sec long;</p><p>Warning for Themes of Incest, Angst and Dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NosyFrenchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosyFrenchie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110010) by [NosyFrenchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosyFrenchie/pseuds/NosyFrenchie). 



[Streaming Link](http://picosong.com/8VHH/)

[Download Link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xuhcxkt94u6m5l5/Sunset-+Podfic.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I would like to say thank you for listening. This is my very first Podfic.  
> Actually, I didn't discover there was such a thing until today, and am absolutely excited at the prospect! I was also tickled pink at the chance to record this, as I enjoy VA very much.
> 
> In addition, I adore this story and the writing style of the author so naturally this was my first choice.  
> I would also like to apologize for the persistent buzz/humming in the background of the audio; this is due in part that my usual trusty HQ mic has unfortunately shorted out and is in need of replacing. I attempted to make due with the Mic on my HPLT and unfortunately the recording picked up the sound of the fan motor much to my dismay.
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless.  
> I look forward to doing many more Podfics in the near future. I do take requests, so please do not shy from sending me one in my inbox.  
> Again, Thank you for listening,
> 
> -TG


End file.
